


Prison bars

by RamIsAway



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e19 Sandboy, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: Plagg finds Adrien in a less then ideal state
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700242
Comments: 10
Kudos: 394





	Prison bars

Now, Plagg thinks, anxiety racing through him, this whole thing was a bad idea. It seemed good at first but was quickly proven not to be, Hawkmoth had almost been able to completely locate them and attacked the city.

So now Plagg was racing through it, racing to his current _-and best-_ Chat Noir, hoping he wasnt doing to badly, but, of course, Plagg knew it wouldn't be pretty, he would be undergoing his worst nightmare.

- _Plagg thinks this might be one of his-_

He zips through the window of the Agreste Manor, into Adrien's room, and startles at the sight he's met with.

Adrien is curled up on the floor, surrounded by an accessive amount of bars, like, prison bars. Adrien's biggest fear is being trapped in this house, _and being alone, probably_

Plagg inhales sharply and floats over to the kit, hesitant and unsure. It wasnt like he hadnt seen any previous Chat's in a rough spot, but something about this tugs his heart harder than before.

Maybe he's more attached to Adrien then he realized?

Getting closer Plagg realizes Adrien is _crying_.

Adrien's weak, hiccupy sobs hurt, Plagg almost feels like crying himself. _He's going to need some cheese after this.._

Adrien's hands are cupped over his ears, so Plagg drifts over in front of his face, placing small paws on a tear stained cheek.

Green, watery eyes fly open. They're filled with fear, and it hits Plagg that Adrien doesn't know that this _isn't real._

"Hey Kid." Plagg purrs once the blond's hands lift from his ears, keeping his voice softer then usual, because the kit needs it. "Plagg?.." His voice is scratchy and raw. "Plagg- I-I- I cant get out _Plagg-_ " 

"Its okay, calm down, please, this isnt real." Plagg presses his face against Adrien's cheek in a gesture he hopes is calming. "Hawkmoth akumatized someone again, they make your worst fear appear.."

Adrien inhales sharply, realization dawning on him. "So.. so my dad didnt do this?" His voice is so small and afraid, Plagg wants to wail. Instead he shakes his head, flying back a little to stare at his Chat Noir.

Plagg knows Gabriel Agreste isn't a great father, but the fact that Adrien thinks he can- no, would do _that_ speaks measures, shows him that Gabriel may be worse then he'd originally thought.

"Its alright, Adrien, can you breath for me?" Plagg asks softly, paws still on his cheek. "Deep breaths, copy me." He inhaled deeply, something he'd practiced with previous owners and even Tikki sometimes, and Adrien attempted to follow after, but his breath was stuttery and he started to cough wetly.

"I-I cant Plagg- I'm trapped- I cant get out and I'll be stuck in this house forever a-and- and-" Adrien was cut off by a croaky, desperate sob, and Plagg felt his heart shatter. 

"You can use Cataclysm to get out of here." Plagg mumbles, and severely hopes that it gets ride of all the bars and not just one set. "You can get out of here, if not by yourself then once Ladybug defeats the akumatized civilian, you will not be stuck here forever, kit."

Adrien startles slightly and gives Plagg an odd look, and the Kwami realizes he called him kit _out loud,_ but Adrien doesnt bring that up, he just nods a little, and they both try the breathing excercises together.

Once Adrien has calmed down significantly, he pushes himself up with shaking arms so he's sitting, and attempts to scrub away any evidence of tears, then forces himself to his feet, despite the small tremors wracking his body. 

"Plagg." He croaks, holding up his hand. "Claws out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Felt like this episode could have gone worse,


End file.
